


The Big Crossover- War of Z

by SUFandom



Series: The Big Crossover [1]
Category: Adventure time(Cartoon), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Star vs. the forces of evil (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Longer Chapter and Wrong spelling..., President of United States, Saving the Main Dimension., Seeking Help, The Gov't., Virus/Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUFandom/pseuds/SUFandom
Summary: A big book of Crossover!!!----An Evil Scientist Released the virus named Hex- CB3X, And The people Panicked and scared and were Killed. Well. The heroes wants to seek the cure and..fight the evil scientist on the Lab named S.T.C. (Scientific Transformation Corporation). and Kill Ajax (my oc)





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops!
> 
> Teaser First!!!

Teaser:

Agent Ross: Guys i need your Help. But to discuss it formally, you should come with me..  
\-----  
*people panic, zombies attacking*  
Steven: Yellow! Clear us a path!!! im running out of ammo!  
\-------  
V.P. Sanchez: are you sure Ross? that they can get this situation done???  
\------  
Hiro: Watch out!  
\-----  
*Steven crying*  
Steven: Connie. I cant lose you!  
\----

End of Part 1 of Teaser


	2. Teaser Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser ends at part 3 and starts the actual one.

\---  
Steven: I cant Lose you!

Connie: Just go! *Points gun to her head.* go!  
\-------

Ajax: Eh. Well well well. Seems that your father, Greg Universe wanted to be new...

Steven: Dont you dare or ill finish you!

\-----

White Diamond: Okay. Star.. i mean steven, ill help you...

Steven: Thanks! white!

\----

Radio: Chopper 7 is down! i repeat! Chopper 7 is down!

Ross: Tower, this is US Aircraft 864, Requesting for Emergency Takeoff.

\----

Steven: Wait!!! Wait!!!

Lapis: What Should we do now!?  
\------

part 2 of teaser is done!!


	3. The Last Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last teaser then story next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are u excited for chapter 1!!!!

Last:

Pilot: Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Flight 047 requesting emergency landing on Scotland? Anyone on Comms?

*wind blew sound*

\------

Ajax: Prepare the serum to the test subject

Test Subject (Human): Fuck You!

Ajax: *evil look*

Test Subject: *grunts, groans*

*transforms into a zombie*

Biologist: Sir! Look

Other Test Subject(Also a human): *Grunts* *Screams* *bone breaking sound* Gaaaaaaaa! *implodes*

\----

End! Of Teaser

 

Chapter 1>>>>


	4. Ch. 1 The Request.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Req.
> 
> This time President Ellis, Requests Agent Ross to Recruit the Heroes..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the story.

Washington D.C.  
June 12, 2018 - 7:12PM

P. Ellis: Ross. Recuit these gentlemen and we must take action now.

A. Ross: Are you sure. Mr. President?

P. Ellis: Yes. And those heroes can help our problems.

Sec. Of Defense Harrry Jonson: Sir. It seems that Ajax just released the toxic to China, Korea, and Philippines sir.

P. Ellis: How was the result?

S. O. D.: Here sir. *Gives tablet*

*civilians imploding, others turn into zombies*

P. Ellis: Get the portal ready!

S.O.D: Yes sir.

P. Ellis: Now go Son. You must convince them...

A. Ross: okay.

 

<< Flashback at Scientific transformation lab

Ajax: How about the chemical you've developed Ms. Himo

Himo: 43% of our subjects imploded but others successfully transformed into a.. zombie.

Ajax: Let me have a peek then.

*Ajax looks at the zombies and 20 zombies are crowded to the glass. Their tooth are venomus and long & very sharp*

Ajax: Good Job. Ms. Himo. Now. Prepare it to 3 countries then. China. Korea and Philippines. Now go..

Ms. Himo: Okay sir. And i will release the toxic in 3 hrs.

Ajax: okay.

>>> time skip

At area 51

A. Ross: Here is your interdimensional portal?? its weird...

*Glows red and yellow*

Operator: First off! Steven Universe! 

*Gets in*

A. Ross: woioooiooooiooooo....

*portal appears at the front of beach house*

Pearl: Amethyst what is that??

Amethyst: Huh? I dont Know..

Steven: Let me see?

*a humanoud 3d figure appears*

Steven: Look!

Pearl: what the?

\----  
Part 2 soon


	5. The Request 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "The Request", read this chapter's description from ch. 4.

Pearl: What the..  
\-----  
A. Ross: Hi.. umm. Crystal Gems..  
\----  
Amethyst: Huh. This weird dude know about us.

Garnet: What are you doing?

Amethyst: Hey Garnet. Look at that..

Garnet: huh? *looks outside and saw A. Ross*

Amethyst: Should we fight that weird guy?

Garnet: No.. we dont.

Pearl: Garnet? are you sure?

Garnet: Yes.

*The crystal gems goes outside*

A. Ross: oh good. You're here.

Garnet: who are you?

A. Ross: My Name is Agent Ross. And im here to inform you that please help our existence...

Pearl: So there is an another human civilization?

A. Ross: Us. People. Yes. But our existence is in danger and some people turned into a zombie.

Steven: A zombie?

A. Ross: Yes. A zombie..

Steven: i think we need more help.. from the diamonds.. and our friends.

Pearl: are you sure that you want to include the diamonds and fight the zombies?

Amethyst: im in if were fighting zombies.

Garnet: Sure.

Pearl: Fine..

Amethyst: im in...

Steven: okay then. But we will call some help too.

A. Ross: okay. Thank you.

<<< Back at the lab

Dr. Mino: 3 Countries have been infected.. sir.

Ajax: okay. Prepare the toxic bomb. Load it to a plane.

Person: Yes sir.

>>> Area 51  
June 13, 12:58AM

A. Ross: ive convinced the crystal Gems. Now what's next..

*the portal glows a yellow and pink*

A. Ross: Here we go. *enters portal*

Part 3 soon


	6. Stars Dimension - The Request 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convincing Star to join

Marco: So what are we gonna do today star??

Star: I dont know..

*Portal appears and Agent Ross appeared but lost depth*

A. Ross: Hi.. are you star butterfly and marco diaz??

Star/Marco: Yes??

A. Ross: Good. Now let me introduce my self.. my name is Agent Ross. Amd im working from Area 51, and we need your help. because were in danger!

Star: ??

Marco: why?

A. Ross:.... zombies..

Star: what?

Marco: a zombie.?!

A. Ross: a very deadly one... so.. can u join our forces??

Star: okay..

 

A. Ross: thanks. I appreciated it.. Bye!

Star/Marco: Bye!!

 

<<< Washington D.C.  
Jun 14, 5:14 PM

V. Sanchez: Are you sure they can do our job??

P. Ellis: Yes. V. President

*In mind: i hope im not wrong...*


	7. The Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure Time!! From that time when Gumwar. Ended..

>>> Area 51  
June 14, 7:42PM

S.O.D.: You know what agent. You should hurry up..

A. Ross: ok secretary.

*enters portal*

Jake: So. What are we going to do today?? Fighting monsters, Help with your mother, Fight another monster..

Finn: Look at that portal dude!

Jake: Huh?? A portal??

*A. Ross came out of the portal*

A. Ross: Hey! Both of you. Come here. I wont hurt you.

Jake: o...kay??

Finn: so. What are you doin here?? Umm..

A. Ross: oh. My name is agent ross.. and im here to seek help.

Jake: what is it? Theres another zombie apocalypse??

A. Ross: uhhh. Yeah.

Finn: with dangerous zombies?

A. Ross: Yeah.

Finn: okay we'll help you then Agent Ross...

A. Ross: Thanks..

*gets inside of portal*

<<< back at area 51

A. Ross: last: the Big Hero 6.


	8. The Request - Last Part..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big hero 6 will be recruited

Hiro: Hi Guys.

Gogo/Honeylemon/Fred/Wasabi: Hi hiro...

Honeylemon: Did you hear that Someone will announce at..

A. Ross: May i get your attention please *claps hands*

*everybody now listens to him*

A. Ross: oh good. Okay. May i request Hiro Hamada and his team, Fred, Gogo, Wasabi and Honeylemon Here please??

Hiro: thats us..

A. Ross: okay... so. Hiro. Im here because our dimension is on code red. We need your help to save our existence from zombies.

Fred: Zombies! Cool.

Hiro: okay then.. we will help you.

A. Ross: and bring baymax..

Hiro: sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that youll expect skip stories.. some sort.. in da future


	9. meeting with dimension mates..- the collab begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters were invited are now going to meet each other..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping may happen.

"Area 51"  
Jun 18, 12:57PM

Steven: wow. So this is your dimension Ross?

General Lawrence: Yes. Yes it does. Another and main version of planet earth...

*star and marco arrive*

Star: Hey Guys!

G. Lawrence: Hi. Princess Star Butterfly.

Connie: You're a Princess?

Star: A magical one...

Steven: Cool

Amethyst: And who are you (Marco)

Marco: I'm Marco Diaz. And i know how to kung fu..

*big hero 6 arrived*

Hiro: Hey...

Star: Hi!

G. Lawrence: Welcome. Big Hero 6.

Baymax: Hi. Im baymax. Your Personal Healthcare companion...

Steven: Wow! A nurse robot..!!

*Adventure time arrived*

Finn: Hey Everybody! Im finn.. and my bro Jake...

Jake: Hey

Pearl: *startled*

Jake: well. First time you saw a magical dog that can talk and shapeshift??

Amethyst: Wait. You can shapeshift??

Jake: Yep..

PB: Hey Guys. Im princess bubblegum. I rule my kingdom named "The Candy Kingdom"

Yellow: Youre a extra-terrestial one huh? *note that the diamonds are on normal sized because of the pressure*

PB: well. Im... sort of..

A. Ross: Hey. Welcome to our dimension though..

All: thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And by the way. Part 2 of "The Big Crossover" will be arriving soon with a trailer first...


	10. Discussion Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussing whats their mission yet..

Jake: Huh. Well..

Voice Speaker: A. Ross and your team, requesting to go to the situation room please..

>> Situation Room

P. Ellis: Welcome Heroes. This is your Mission.  
You all should go to Pyongchang, Korea to Save our Marines from Zombies. Any Questions??

B. Diamond: Well. Umm. What's zombies look like human??

P. Ellis: Show them A. Ross.

*gives her(blue diamond) the tablet*

B. Diamond: Oh...

A. Ross: our Plane is here.

Jake: Its action time!


End file.
